Dancing Fools
by youknowyouwuvme
Summary: One shot. Harry dancing to Queen's song "Under pressure." I hope its funny, you be the judge! Its his birthday party and he has a girlfriend..also parents alive and has two siblings. R&R Please! D


"Harry James Potter, you will clean your room up today before doing anything else!" Lily told her eldest son sternly. Reluctantly Harry started climbing up the stairs to clean his room. But halfway up the stairs he heard the doorbell rang. He turned around abruptly meaning to go answer the door, but instead tripped over a spare book lying on the staircase. He went tumbling down the stairs but fortunately unharmed. He heard his father answer the door and a kind girl's voice ring out. It was Elizabeth's voice. His girlfriends of one year whom is a muggle. Her father let her in and I got up off the floor when she entered the room.

"What are you doing on the floor silly?" She asked with humour evident in her voice while she walked over to help him up off the carpeted floor. She quickly gave him a peek on the lips considering his parents were both standing right there.

"I'm sorry dear, but Harry needs to clean his room. He will call you when he's done." Lily told her.

Elizabeth frowned then smiled with a reply, "Why don't I just help him clean up. You know as well as I do that he won't actually clean his room!"

His parents contemplated this for a minute then James smiled down at his wife and told them to go upstairs and get started already. They reached his room passing his two younger siblings, Daniel and Emma. They were 13 and his only siblings. They were very sneaky so no doubt they would be spying on Harry and Elizabeth. They got to his room where Harry quickly dove onto his bed. Elizabeth looked at him for a second with an amused grin on her face.

"No you don't mister! We are here to clean and then you can lounge around!" She then went over to his iPod docking system and set up her own pink iPod. Harry got up and went over to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now why do we have to listen to your music again? You always force me to listen to Lady Gaga who you know I don't like!" He gave her a kiss when she turned her head to answer.

"Because it is funny to see you squirm!" She said laughing. She then proceeded to turn onto; you guessed it, Lady Gaga. But this song wasn't that bad; it was called "Lovegame." Harry let go of his girlfriend and actually started to dance. If that's what you call it.

He held out his hand to Elizabeth, "Would you like this dance, miss?" He then kissed her hand. She slightly blushed and pulled a piece of her strawberry hair behind her hair.

"Harry we have to clean! Now, go pick up those magazines, and then we can dance!" She said smiling.

Harry did as she asked and then she turned the song to Queens "Under pressure." It was one of her favourite songs. She started to bob her head and then started to swing her arms around her. I must say, they both are terrible dancers. Harry joined her, kicking his legs and bobbing his head. Lizzie grabbed Harry's hands and they started spinning like they did in the 1920's. They weren't exactly going to the tune of the music, but we don't need to tell them that.

"Harry!" She laughed as he picked up in the air while twirling around. He started to sing with Queen and she laughed harder. He let her down and she started to sing as well. Harry and Elizabeth both looked at each other and grinned evilly. They started to do their dance they call the "Chandler Bing dance." The one Chandler stole from Monica's dad at the wedding, where you don't move your legs much and look like a fool. They heard giggling from the door and saw the evil twins watching them.

"Emma! Daniel!" Harry yelled, but he really wasn't that mad. He knew they are like this.

They laughed harder and ran away. Harry just shrugged and they started to actually clean while occasionally dancing. Later that week, was Harry's 15th birthday. Of course Elizabeth was invited, but also Hermione, Ron, and Ginny as well. About 15 of Harry's friends came and they were all currently sitting in the living room eating junk food and chatting. Lizzie was sitting in Harry's lap and they were both in a conversation with Seamus who was a little too hyper. Harry noticed his siblings enter the room but ignored them.

Ginny noticed them as well and walked over to them. "Now would you two like to tell me what you are doing here?" Ginny asked the hazel-eyed twins. They both had their mothers auburn hair.

"Well, we have a video of Harry and Elizabeth dancing like fools in his room." Daniel said with smugness.

Ginny smiled and was instantly interested, "Okay I will go distract Harry while you two set up the video."

Ginny walked over to them. "Hey Harry and Lizzie, do you want to come to the kitchen with me to get a fresh drink?" She asked hoping they would say yes. Harry and Lizzie were actually relieved because Connor had walked over to them and wouldn't shut up about the differences between pigs and owls.

They walked into the average-sized kitchen and chatted while drinking some Cream Soda. They then heard the familiar song by Queen. Instantly, Harry and Lizzie bolted into the room to see themselves dancing horribly on the screen with everyone laughing. They both went pitch red but couldn't help but laugh. Harry started walking towards the television but Neville held him back claiming he wanted to see all of it. They had to endure watching the 2-minute because they weren't letting Harry through. For the rest of the night whenever people saw Harry or Lizzie, they would do the "Chandler Bing" dance and laugh in good humour.

Eventually they both just started to dance crazily like they had on the film, and by the time the 3 maurderers came home and his mom, all the teenagers where dancing strangely. They each exchanged freaked out but amused looks and set off to find Harry to find out what happened to everybody. But when they found him, he was dancing the weirdest dance ever that they actually were shocked he would "dance" like that in public.

Harry looked up from dancing; he was having a great time, and caught the shocked expressions of his parents, Remus, and Sirius. He waved frantically saying "Hey!! You're home!!" with a crazy/happy smile on his face.

Sirius walked over and asked "What the hell is wrong with everyone?! Are you drunk, or are you under a horrible spell?!"

Harry laughed giddily and replied, "No, were just dancing. Join us, its fun."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow up "No thanks...." He backed away slowly with his hands in peace signs and grabbed his friends whom he pushed towards the hallway away from the crazy teenagers.

"What is it Sirius? What the hell possessed them to," he glanced at his son who was doing the Egyptian dance with Elizabeth "do this?"

Sirius looked nervous "I have no freaking clue! But let's get out of here in case it contagious!" Sirius and Remus then ran for their lives out of there fighting each other for who got out first.

"Great, just great. Now were left to deal with these people." James sighed. "Well, we could always just catch up with Siruis and Remus and go to a pub. Hopefully everyone will be too tired to do this weird dance- like movements in 3 hours and then we can eat cake." Lily nodded and all 4 came back after a couple hours to see everyone just chatting and acting normal.

Once everyone was gone except Elizabeth, the 4 adults then started asking questions about their strange behaviours earlier on. Harry and Lizzie feigned that no strange dancing occurred, that they were only chatting and the occasional couple danced. Sirius then rubbed his head "I am getting too old. I'm losing it." The adults all looked very confused and sad because they didn't know if they were going crazy. Harry started to grin and laugh. Elizabeth soon caught on to his laughing and the adults starred at them in disbelief that they fooled them!

"Ah, the bliss of youth!" Harry said smiling like a crazy fool once again.

**Okay so there it is. I hope it wasn't boring but I was listening to the Queen song "Under pressure" and started imaging Harry dancing to it so I wrote this so I could get it off my mind. Please review this even if you thought it was crap!! Pleassse! =D Strawberry cookies to you if you do! =D=D**


End file.
